<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ik had echt geen idee wat ik van deze avond moest verwachten by EH1102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695673">Ik had echt geen idee wat ik van deze avond moest verwachten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EH1102/pseuds/EH1102'>EH1102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, discovering sexuality, skamnl, wtfock - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Nederlands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EH1102/pseuds/EH1102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jens is het weekend alleen thuis en heeft aan Lucas gevraagd of hij zin had om te komen. Vrijdag is aan gebroken en de twee hebben het er niet meer over gehad. Jens stuurt een berichtje of Lucas nog zin heeft om langs te komen. <br/>Ook wel een avond met kaarten, drank, goede gesprekken en een eerste zoen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de eerste keer dat ik en mijn vriend met samen wat gingen doen zonder andere vrienden er bij. toen waren we nog niet met elkaar, oh er was geen zoen haha.</p><p>maar enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jens vergeet je vanmiddag niet om Lotte op te halen en naar opa en oma te brengen. Wij zijn om elf uur hier weg.” Jens pakte zijn koffiemok op en liep richting het aanrecht om hem op te ruimen. “Mam stres niet zo, jullie gaan maar twee nachtjes weg. Ik haal Lotte vanmiddag op, breng haar naar opa en oma en zie nog wel wat ik vanavond ga doen. Ik red me wel.”  Ondertussen bleef jens zijn moeder het appartement door zoeken om te kijken of ze mogelijk iets vergeten zou zijn. Jens keek lachend van een veilige afstand toe. Hoe kon iemand altijd zo geordend zijn, maar als het om ontspanning gaat zo gestrest zijn dacht Jens.</p><p>Niet veel later deed Jens de voordeur open. Hij riep nog snel “veel plezier het weekend.” Waar op hij “Dankje schat, zorg goed voor je zelf” als antwoord terugkreeg. “Joe, maakt je geen zorgen!” riep hij terug. Vrienden, drank en pizza is goed voor mezelf zorgen toch, dacht Jens met een grijns op zijn gezicht.</p><p>Onderweg naar school dacht Jens ineens aan het feit dat hij begin deze week had gevraagd of Lucas ook kwam vanavond. Alle jongens hadden al andere plannen gemaakt. Robbe en Sander gingen samen iets doen en Moyo en Aron gingen naar een af ander feestje waar hij nee tegen had gezegd. Maar Lucas had gezegd dat hij kon. Jens dacht er nog aan om het er gewoon niet meer over te hebben en vanavond te gaan gamen, maar ergens wilde hij Lucas toch beter leren kennen.</p><p>Sinds Lucas in Antwerpen woont is hij een paar keer mee wezen skaten samen met de jongens en af en toe zat hij bij ze in de pauze, maar ze hadden nog nooit iets samen gedaan zonder Jens zijn vrienden.</p><p>Misschien ging Lucas er van uit dat ze gewoon wat gingen doen vanavond en zou het een teleurstelling zijn als hij niets meer van zich liet horen. Of was hij het voorstel al wel weer helemaal vergeten. Jens had het immers maandag in de pauze gevraagd aan de jongens en toevallig zat Lucas er toen ook bij.</p><p>De hele weg naar school spookte de gedachte door Jens zijn hoofd, maar hij wilde Lucas echt beter leren kennen. Er was iets aan hem, maar Jens wist niet precies wat. Hij bleef zich op Lucas richten als hij er ook bij was tijdens het skaten of in de pauzes. Hij was oprecht geïnteresseerd in de Nederlandse jongen. Geïnteresseerd op een manier hoe hij dat voorheen alleen in meisjes was geweest.</p><p>Zoals altijd was Jens weer net op tijd op school. De jongens zaten al in het lokaal en Jens ging snel naast Robbe zitten. Stiekem hoopte hij dat de lessen tot de pauze snel voorbij zouden gaan, zodat hij Lucas tijdens de lunch kon vragen of hij nog kwam vanavond.</p><p>...</p><p>De lessen gingen inderdaad snel voorbij. Het was bijna zomervakantie dus er moest nog genoeg gedaan worden om alle stof af te ronden. Echter was de pauze niet zoals Jens had gehoopt. Geen Lucas aan de tafel waar de jongens zaten.</p><p>“hey, luister je wel?” een zwaaien de hand voor Jens zijn gezicht haalde hem uit zijn gedachten. “huh? Uhh… nee sorry. Wat zei je?” Moyo herhaalde zijn vraag “of je zeker weet dat je niet mee wilt vanavond. Ik bedoel je ouders zien toch niet hoe ver je vanavond gaat.” Jens wist heel goed dat hij niet mee wilde naar een of ander feest, hij wilde een Nederlandse jongen beter leren kennen. “nee man, ik sla over. Ik ben echt niet in de mood voor zo’n huisfeest.” Moyo zuchtte “volgens mij ben jij de laatste tijd nergens voor in de mood.”</p><p>Robbe veranderde gelukkig al snel het onderwerp en was uitgebreid aan het vertellen wat hij en Sander allemaal gingen doen, maar Jens zijn gedachten dwaalde weer af naar Lucas. Hij pakte zijn telefoon erbij. Want als hij niet bij hun was in de pauze moest hij het maar vragen in een berichtje.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucas</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>‘hey’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ik had maandag gevraagd of je zin had om vanavond wat bij mij te gaan drinken’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“still up for it?”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Jens wist niet waarom, maar hij had niet verwacht direct antwoord terug te krijgen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucas</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>‘sure gezellig’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘wie komen er nog meer?’</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Wie komen er nog meer…… niemand, dacht Jens. Opeens begon hij te twijfelen. Is het gek dat ik Lucas vraag om iets met z’n tweeën te gaan doen op een vrijdag avond? Ik bedoel het is niet dat we nog nooit iets samen hebben gedaan. We hebben gewoon nog nooit iets zonder de jongens gedaan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucas</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘ik had de jongens gevraagd’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘maar die hebben al plannen’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘dus alleen jij i guess’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘als je zin hebt dan hè’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘is goed’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘hoe laat bij jou?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘uh moet eerst nog m’n zusje weg brengen’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘maar ben er best vroeg weer’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘uurtje of negen doen?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘prima’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘zie ik je vanavond!’</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Waarom zit jij nu weer zo stom naar je telefoon te lachen dan. Kom we moeten weer naar de les.” Jens stond op en liep samen met Robbe naar hun volgende les. “Oh niets. M’n moeder stuurde wat foto’s door van hoe hun hotel er uit ziet en dat deed me beseffen hoe ik het hele huis voor me alleen heb het weekend.” Robbe keek een beetje verward naar Jens. “Heb je plannen gemaakt dan?” “Oh niets speciaals. Gewoon het hele weekend gamen zonder iemand die zegt dat ik te lang bezig ben en dat ik vierkante ogen krijg.” De jongens liepen lachend de les in.</p><p>...</p><p>Na de laatste les pakte Jens zijn fiets en ging richting Lotte haar school. Hij had precies tien minuten voordat haar school was afgelopen. Op de fiets gingen zijn gedachtes weer naar Lucas. Wat konden ze in vredesnaam gaan doen vanavond? Een beetje drinken, kaarten misschien. Als Lucas dat kan tenminste. Wat nou als er ongemakkelijke stiltes vallen of we helemaal niets hebben om over te praten.</p><p>Jens zijn gepieker stopte al snel toen hij zijn fiets tegen het hek van het schoolplein van lotte haar school neerzette. Er waren al veel ouders en zoals altijd kreeg Jens weer een aantal vragende blikken waarom zo’ n jong iemand een kind kwam ophalen. Een voordeel van het laat aankomen was het niet lang hoeven te dealen met de vragende en afkeurende blikken van andere ouders.</p><p>Een paar minuutjes later kwamen de eerste kinderen naar buiten. Lotte kwam samen met twee andere meisjes naar buiten lopen. Allebei de meisjes kwamen Jens bekend voor, ze waren vaak genoeg bij hem thuis geweest om te spelen. Toen Lotte Jens zag gaf ze de meisjes een knuffel en liep naar haar grote broer toe. Jens werd begroet met een grote knuffel.</p><p>“Ga je mee, dan breng ik je naar opa en oma toe.” Het meisje knikte en pakte Jens zijn hand. “Waarom ga jij niet mee naar opa en oma?” vroeg het meisje. “Ik heb afgesproken met een vriend vanavond.” zei Jens. “Met Robbe?” jens schudde zijn hoofd “nee, met Lucas. Volgens mij heb je hem nog nooit gezien. Hij woont nog niet zo lang in Antwerpen.” Jens zag Lotte denken en zei “nou zeg maar wat je wilt zeggen.” Het meisje moest lachen en begon “is Lucas een vriend of je vriendje?” Jens wist niet wat hij hoorde. “Uuh… Lucas is gewoon een vriend en je weet dat het een jongen is toch?” het meisje knikte “ja dus... je kunt toch ook verliefd worden op een jongen.” Jens wist niet goed wat hij hierop moest zeggen, want hij wist niet of hij verlieft kon worden op een jongen of beter gezegd op Lucas. “Ik weet niet of ik dat kan. Maar spring je nog achterop mijn fiets of ga je lopend naar opa en oma toe?” het meisje moest lachen en sprong bij Jens achter op zijn fiets.</p><p>Nadat Jens Lotte had weggebracht stopte hij nog even bij de supermarkt. Hij had vanochtend nog even in de voorraadkast gekeken en ze hadden bijna niets meer in huis dus hij besloot nog wat chips en cola te halen voor het weekend. Hij had geen idee wat Lucas lekker vond dus hij eindigde met een tas vol snacks.</p><p>...</p><p>De chaos van Jens moeder was duidelijk te zien toen hij het huis binnen kwam. Op de trap lagen nog steeds de kleren die ze op het laatste moment toch niet mee wilde nemen want “we gaan maar twee nachtjes weg ik heb niet nog twee shirts en een derde broek nodig.”</p><p>De jongen pakte zijn telefoon uit zijn broekzak 16:42. Nog vier en een half uur tot Lucas hier is.</p><p>Waarom maakt ik hier zo’n groot ding van. Het boeit me toch ook niet als de jongens komen hoe het huis er uit ziet en of ik nog eten in huis heb. Als het dan allemaal op is hebben ze gewoon pech, dacht Jens. Met Lucas was het anders. Een goede indruk, is dat wat Jens wilde maken?</p><p>Niet veel later had Jens alle rond slingerende spullen van zijn moeder en zusje opgeruimd, de snacks in de kast gelegd en hij had zelfs gestofzuigd. Jens plofte met een zucht op de bank. Wie had dat gedacht, Jens die een keer zijn best doet wanneer iemand komt. Bij die gedachte kon hij niet anders dan lachen, want zelf hijzelf was verbaasd over zijn acties.</p><p>Het geluid van zijn telefoon trok Jens uit zijn gedachtes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lucas</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>‘Je woont in die buurt achter het park toch?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ja klopt’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘kom je op de fiets?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘jazeker’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ik ben nog altijd een Nederlander’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘oh dan kom ik je wel tegemoet fietsen’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ga je via de haven?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ja’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ik doe wel een berichtje als ik weg fiets’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘joe is goed’</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>19:33. Nog ruim een uur tot Lucas thuis weg zou fietsen, dacht jens. Hij stond op om de pizza doos weg te gooien en nog wat te drinken te pakken. In de keuken besefte hij hoeveel oude foto’s van hem aan de muren hingen en begon zich er bijna voor te schamen. Wie hield hij voor de gek hij schaamde zich kapot. Er hingen flink wat foto’s van mini Jens met een of ander bloempotkapsel, familiefoto’s, foto’s met Lotte. De Jongens hadden het uitgebreid vast gelegd op hun telefoons. <em>‘Voor het geval dat we je ooit ergens mee moeten chanteren’. </em>Fingers crossed dat Lucas er niet zo op let, dacht Jens.</p><p>...</p><p>20:47.</p><p>
  <strong>Lucas</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Ik fiets nu zo weg’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Zie ik je bij de haven?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘yess’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘tot zo’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘tot zo!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oké hier is deel twee. Een paar dingetjes vooraf, wist je dat Lucas in skamnl daadwerkelijk op een vrije school zit! Namelijk het St-Gregorius College in Utrecht! Dus dit heb ik mee genomen in het verhaal. Ook heb ik geen idee wat de vertaling van ‘borrelnootje’ is. Het is een pinda met een soort krokant laagje er omheen. Hier een foto haha. Dus ik heb het maar gewoon nootje genoemd. Je ziet wel waar dit voor komt haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jens trok de rits van zijn jas dicht en liep naar de voordeur. Hij voelde in zijn jaszak voor zijn fiets sleutel, maar hij zat er niet in.</p><p><em>"Fuck waar is m’n fietssleutel’</em> dacht Jens. Hij rende naar zijn slaapkamer en keek op zijn bureau. Daar lag de sleutel niet. Hij keek nog snel door zijn kamer heen maar hij was nergens te bekennen.</p><p>Hij haastte zich naar de keuken, onderweg bijna van de trap vallend. Had hij hem daar neer gegooid toen hij thuiskwam? Op de keukentafel lag de sleutel niet en ook niet op het aanrecht.</p><p>‘Dit ga je niet menen’ dacht de jongen. Hij keek zelfs nog in de voorraadkast of hij hem daar had laten liggen, maar de sleutel was nergens te bekennen.</p><p>Jens zijn laatste hoop was dat hij zijn fiets überhaupt niet op slot had gezet. Dan was het bidden dat hij er nog stond.</p><p>‘Mijn god wat ben ik een sukkel’ dacht jens toen hij zijn fiets met de sleutel in het slot zag staan. Hoelang had dit geduurd? Bijna tien minuten?! Jens sprong op de fiets richting de haven. Waarom was hij zo’n vreselijke chaoot die nooit op tijd kon komen.</p><p>…</p><p>Toen hij bij de haven aan kwam stond Lucas er al.</p><p>“Sorry ik was m’n fietssleutel kwijt. Ik ben echt het hele huis door gegaan om hem te zoeken, maar hij stond dus blijkbaar helemaal niet op slot…” zei Jens een beetje buiten adem van het fietsen.</p><p>Lucas kon alleen maar lachen. “Volgens mij kan dit ook echt alleen jou over komen”</p><p>Daar had Lucas misschien wel gelijk in, dacht jens. “Ik ben de meester onder de chaoten” zei jens terug met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en een cheeky lachje.</p><p>De jongens stapte op hun fiets en gingen richting jens zijn huis.</p><p>…</p><p>“We zetten de fiets wel achter neer dat is makkelijker” de jongens fietste door een smal steegje en niet veel later stonden ze achter het huis van jens.</p><p>“Nou hier woon ik dus.” De jongens zette hun fiets neer en liepen naar binnen. Jens deed zijn schoenen uit en hing zijn jas op de over volle kapstok op. Hij zag Lucas kijken met een blik die zij ‘er is geen mogelijkheid dat mijn jas hier ook nog bij gaat passen.’  “Uh hang hem maar gewoon ergens overheen.”</p><p>De jongens liepen naar de keuken. “Wil je wat drinken?” zei jens met zijn hoofd al in de koelkast. “Ja lekker” kreeg hij als antwoord. “Uh we hebben sap, cola… ik weet niet wat je lekker vindt?”</p><p>Jens kreeg geen antwoord meer, dus hij keek om en waar hij eerder vandaag al voor vreesde was werkelijkheid. Lucas was uitgebreid de oude foto’s aan de muur aan het bekijken.</p><p>“Uh ja er hangen overal in het huis oude foto’s. Lekker gênant.” zei jens met een rood hoofd.</p><p>“Nee dit is te leuk!” zei Lucas enthousiast. “Dit ben jij toch?” hij wees naar een oude schoolfoto, een jaar of negen was Jens daar. Jens knikte. “En dit? Is dat je zusje”</p><p>“Ja dat is Lotte, ze is pas acht trouwens, dat verklaart ook de tekeningen op de koelkast” zei jens toen hij de koelkast dicht deed. “Is cola goed?” en Lucas knikte.</p><p>“Acht jaar zei je toch, dit is echt niet slecht” zei Lucas met bewondering. “Ik kon dit niet op m’n achtste hoor!”</p><p>“Teken je ook dan?” vroeg jens. “Ja in Nederland heb ik altijd op de vrije school gezeten. Dus was er altijd veel ruimte voor creativiteit. Dat vond m’n moeder belangrijk voor mijn ontwikkeling. Daardoor ben ik denk ik begonnen met schilderen en tekenen.” Zei Lucas bijna een beetje verlegen.</p><p>“Dus niet alleen de skate jongen die ik tot nu toe heb gezien” grapte Jens.</p><p>“Nee niet alleen een skate jongen”</p><p>De jongens gingen aan de keukentafel zitten met hun drinken. “En jij? Doe je ook iets creatiefs of ben je echt alleen de skate jongen die ik tot nu toe gezien heb?” vroeg Lucas met oprechte interesse en een lichte grijns op zijn gezicht.</p><p>“Ik speel gitaar, maar veel verder dan dat kom ik denk ik niet” antwoorde Jens.</p><p>“Dat moet ik een keer horen” zei Lucas met een lach op zijn gezicht. “Alleen als ik je tekeningen mag zien” zei jens plagend terug “tenminste als dat niet te persoonlijk is” voegde hij er snel aan toe beseffend hoe persoonlijk kunst kon zijn. Maar Lucas stemde in. “De volgende keer dan maar” antwoorde Lucas.</p><p>Een volgende keer, dacht Jens. Dat klink goed.  </p><p>De smalltalk van de jongens ging nog even door tot Jens vroeg of Lucas nog wat wilde drinken. “Biertje doen?” vroeg Jens. En Lucas antwoorde alsof hij nog nooit iets beters had gehoord. Jens pakte twee flesjes bier uit de koelkast en zette ze op tafel. Ook pakte hij kaarten.</p><p>“Kun je kaarten?” vroeg hij. Waarop Lucas met uitdagende toon antwoorde “en of ik kan kaarten” en de jongens moesten er beide om lachen.</p><p>…</p><p>Een aantal potjes kaarten en twee biertjes verder gaf Jens het op “hoe kan dit, mensen willen nooit met mij kaarten omdat ik altijd win en jij maakt me gewoon finaal in”</p><p>“Oh… maakt Lucas jens zijn kleine ego kapot” zei Lucas in een teasing stemmetje en een halve pruillip. Beide jongens konden hun lach niet meer inhouden.</p><p>Lucas pakte nog wat borrelnootjes en stopte ze in z’n mond. “Weetje wat mijn partytrick is?” vroeg hij. Jens schudde zijn hoofd. “Ik kan borrelnootjes in de lucht laten zweven” zij hij door zijn gelach heen. Jens had geen idee wat hij zich daarbij moest voorstellen. “Dat moet ik zien!” Lucas probeerde nog terug te krabbelen maar Jens was standvastig. Hij moest en zou dit zien.</p><p>“Oké maar dan moet ik wel platliggen.” En niet veel later waren de jongens naar de woonkamer verhuisd met de zak borrelnootjes.</p><p>Jens keek met grote ogen naar Lucas. “Gast hoe dan” zei hij verbaast. “Dit moet ik ook kunnen, dit is echt geniaal.”  Dus niet veel later lag Jens zelf op de bank.</p><p>“Oké je hebt een rond borrelnootje nodig die niet te groot is.” Dus jens pakte een rond borrelnootje. “Dan leg je hem op je lippen” Jens volgde de instructies van een aangeschoten Lucas. “En dan moet je zachtjes blazen.” Jens probeerde het maar faalde zeer hard. Hij probeerde het nog een paar keer, maar het lukte hem niet.</p><p>“Hoe doe je dit, het is echt onmogelijk” zei Jens bijna geïrriteerd. “Je moet zachter blazen” antwoorde Lucas. Jens moest en zou het kunnen “nog zachter, dat is echt onmogelijk!”. Beide jongens barste in lachen uit door de frustratie van Jens. “Weet je wat, ik geef het op. Je hebt m’n ego toch al verwoest tijdens het kaarten” en Jens ging recht op zitten op de bank. Lucas plofte naast hem neer en zei grijnzend “sorry…” “ah hou toch op” zei jens terug.</p><p>“Zou ik wat muziek op zetten?” vroeg jens terwijl hij al opstond. Lucas knikte. “Wat zou ik opzetten. Ik heb echt geen idee waar Nederlanders naar luisteren.” zei Jens plagerig.  “Zet maar wat op ik luister vrijwel alles dankzij mijn vrienden in Nederland.” Antwoorde Lucas. “Alles?” vroeg Jens op een uitdagende toon. Lucas deed zijn handen voor zijn hoofd “o god waar ben ik aan begonnen.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7kYuT8ds2w">
    <span class="u">
      <em>Kleine jongen<br/>Je bent op deze wereld dus zal je moeten vechten net als ik<br/>Ik kan het weten<br/>Het leven is niet makkelijk<br/>Er is tegenspoed op ieder ogenblik</em>
    </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Jens keek naar een Lucas die met een hand op zijn hard dit lied mee zong. “Nederlanders houden echt van hun Hazes of niet” zei jens lachend. “Wie houdt er niet van Hazes.” Zei Lucas zogenaamd beledigd terug. “Je bent een echte Nederlander jij” zei Jens nee schuddend. “Maar Hazes is soms wel oké denk ik” gaf jens toe. “Soms?” zei Lucas zijn handen op zijn hard. “Het is altijd tijd voor Hazes!” en jens durfde daar niet tegen in te gaan.</p><p>“Maar waar luister je echt naar, als in het dagelijks leven.” Vroeg Jens. “Uh dat verschilt heel erg, maar ik vind artiesten als The 1975 of Bon Iver wel chill” zei Lucas. “Bon Iver ken ik niet” gaf Jens toe.</p><p>Lucas stond op en pakte de telefoon uit Jens zijn hand. “Ik weet zeker dat je dit nummer kent.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz5s5C6sAt0">
      <em>Come on skinny love just last the year<br/>Pour a little salt we were never here<br/>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my<br/>Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer</em>
    </a>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is dat niet van Birdy?” vroeg Jens. “auw” zei Lucas sarcastisch. “nee Birdy heeft dit gecoverd. Ik vind het origneel beter tho.” En jens sloot zich bij Lucas zijn mening aan.</p><p>Lucas gaf de telefoon terug aan jens en plofte weer op de bank. Jens scrolde door de lijst die Lucas op had gezet. “Ik hou dit aan” zei jens en ging naast Lucas zitten. Dichter bij dan dat hij eigenlijk bedoeld had. De schouders van de jongens raakte elkaar.</p><p>Als Lucas dit niet chill vindt dan schuift hij wel wat op dacht Jens, maar Lucas schoof niet op.</p><p>Een paar nummers gingen voorbij en het gesprek kwam weer een beetje op gang. “Maar waarom ben je eigenlijk naar Antwerpen gekomen?” vroeg Jens. Lucas haalde diep adem waardoor jongens elkaar nog meer aanraakte. “uh, het is best ingewikkeld” zei Lucas. Jens voelde zich direct schuldig over de vraag. “Je hoeft het niet te vertellen als je niet wilt”</p><p>Lucas knikte, maar opende zijn mond zoekend naar woorden. “Nee het is oké, ik woonde in Utrecht samen met mijn moeder, maar ze is uh… bipolair. Ik weet niet of je weet wat dat is” Jens keek Lucas aan en knikte “Ja Sander, de vriend van Robbe is bipolair” Lucas knikte en zocht naar woorden om veder te gaan. “We hebben met z’n drieën besloten dat het beter is voor mij om een tijdje niet bij haar te wonen, dus nu ben ik hier in Antwerpen bij mijn vader”</p><p>“Denk je dat je weer teruggaat naar Nederland?” Jens hoopte stiekem van niet.</p><p>“Voorlopig niet. Ik wil hier mijn school afmaken in ieder geval.” Lucas haalde diep adem “het is gewoon moeilijk, want mijn hele leven is in Nederland. Mn vrienden, eigenlijk gewoon alles.”</p><p>Jens begreep Lucas precies. De jongen die hij pas sinds dit school jaar kent heeft zich hier nu net volledig opengesteld. Misschien was het ook goed voor hem zelf.</p><p>“Ik denk dat ik je wel begrijp” zei jens voorzichtig. “Toen mijn vader zijn werk verloor moesten we de keuze maken tussen kleiner te gaan wonen hier in Antwerpen of we moesten de stad uit… ik weet niet hoe ik dat had moeten doen de stad uit. Zonder Robbe.”</p><p>“Ik mis Kes en Isa echt heel erg” zei Lucas “nooit gedacht dat ik zelfs Jayden zo erg zou missen” en de Jongen moest lachen. “Maar ik voelde me hier wel gelijk geaccepteerd.” Een glimlach verscheen op jens zijn gezicht. “vanaf de eerste dag waren jullie en de meiden er voor me.”</p><p>Er viel een stilte tussen de jongens. Geen ongemakkelijke stilte, het was een stilte die meer zei dan alle woorden die die avond gesproken waren.</p><p>Jens wist dat de gevoelens voor Lucas meer dan vriendschappelijk waren. Hij had dit nog nooit gevoeld voor een jongen. Hij had het nooit uitgesloten, maar toch bleef het eng.</p><p>Jens voelde de blik van Lucas op hem en zijn hele lichaam werd warm. De jongen zoenen, dat is wat hij de hele avond al wilde. Maar jens was bang dat dat hun vriendschap zou verpesten.</p><p>Jens draaide zijn hoofd naar die van Lucas. De ogen van Lucas gericht op zijn lippen.</p><p>Zonder na te denken sloot jens de afstond tussen hem en Lucas. Zijn lippen vonden die van Lucas en niets verwachtend zoende Lucas hem terug.</p><p>Het was een kleine voorzichtige zoen en jens trok zich voorzichtig terug.</p><p>“Uh… sorry”</p><p>“Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen” zei Lucas met een glimlach. “Als ik het niet had gewild had ik je niet terug gezoen.”</p><p>Jens zijn lichaam functioneerde simpelweg niet meer, dus het enige wat hij kon doen was ja knikken. Hij opende zijn mond zoekend naar woorden “het is gewoon uh… je bent de eerste jongen die ik ooit heb gezoend.” Hij durfde Lucas niet eens aan te kijken.</p><p>“Jij niet de mijne.” Antwoorde Lucas. Dat liet jens opkijken “als in…” begon Jens</p><p>“Gay” maakte Lucas af.</p><p>Er volgde een korte stilte, tot Jens vroeg “hoe wist je dat je homo bent?”</p><p>“Ik voel me simpel weg gewoon niet aangetrokken naar meiden” antwoorde Lucas.</p><p>“Ik heb nooit geweten dat ik me ook aangetrokken kon voelen naar jongens” zei jens voorzichtig.</p><p>“Dat is oké toch. En dat je mij hebt gezoend maakt je niet gay” zei Lucas “je hoeft niet direct een label op je zelf te plakken omdat je met een jongen hebt gezoend.”</p><p>“Nee ik weet het, maar hetero ben ik in ieder geval niet.” Huffed jens. En beide jongen moesten lachen.</p><p>“Er is veel meer dan homo en hetero weet je, je moet het alleen nog ontdekken.” Zei Lucas. En hij had gelijk.</p><p>…</p><p>“Mijn god het is al half drie” zei Lucas. “Als ik mijn vader te vriend wil houden dan moet ik er zo wel echt vandoor.”</p><p>“Zal ik mee fietsen, want ik denk niet dat je echt hebt opgelet hoe je terug naar de haven moet.” Lachte Jens. En Lucas gaf toe dat hij geen idee had hoe hij moest fietsen.</p><p>De jongens trokken hun jas en schoenen aan en liepen naar de fietsen toe.</p><p>“Heb je deze keer wel je fietssleutel?” grapte Lucas. En Jens gaf hem een duw.</p><p>…</p><p>Een kwartiertje later stonden ze voor een modern appartementencomplex.</p><p>“thanks voor het mee fietsen!” zei Lucas “de volgende keer bij mij?”</p><p>Dat klinkt goed dacht Jens en stemde in met het plan.</p><p>De jongens gaven elkaar een knuffel en Lucas liep richting de deur van het complex. Voor hij naar binnen ging zei hij “ik vond het supergezellig, doe je een berichtje als je weer thuis ben?”</p><p>Dat zou Jens doen. Hij pakte zijn oortjes uit zijn jas zak en pakte Lucas zijn afspeel lijst erbij.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i6QfXbbV4s">
    <span class="u"><em>Evergreens in a dream of an island town</em><br/>Draw a line in the sand and we'll smooth it down<br/>Will your side win, get to the middle<br/>Count them off one at a time<br/>And we'll try, to guess right</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>